Broken but not shattered
by Drunalove
Summary: Tragedy strikes one of the pirates. I don't want to say anymore because it might give some stuff away. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Moose was walking down the hall of the dorms looking for Camille. He turned a corner and saw her with Kirsten. He smiled and walked over to them he looked over at Kirsten "whadup sucka!" He exclaimed. Kirsten glared at him and Camille laughed.

"Hey chameleon ready?" Asked Moose.  
She smiled and nodded "ill see you Kirsten" said Camille. She turned and looked at Moose, who wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they proceeded down the hall and stairs.

"So how does it feel to know you won world jam?" Asked Camille. Moose looked at her "you mean how we won the world jam". Camille sighed "Moose you know I was just a stand in, I'm not an official member, I'm not good enough to be" said Camille. Moose rolled his eyes and made her look him in the eyes. "Cammie, you are one of the best dancers I know and you are to one of the pirates" said Moose. She smiled as they walked in to a small cafe "ok I believe you" said Camille

They sat down at a table and a waiter came and took their order. Moose gave Camille a worried look as she had become quiet "Cam, are you ok?" Asked Moose she nodded "Chameleon, I know you better then that" said Moose. Camille sighed "tell me it wasn't just in the heat of the moment" said Camille Moose raised an eyebrow at her "what?" Asked Moose.

Camille looked up at him slowly "the kiss" said Camille. Suddenly Moose got it "oh" said Moose. He scooted his chair closer to hers and wrapped his arm around her "Cam, I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't mean it" said Moose she looked up at him "really?" Asked Camille, some doubt in her voice "really, really" said Moose. She smiled "so where does this leave us?" Asked Camille "well Even though I was a terrible Ashley to your Mary Kate maybe you could be the rocky to my bullwiknle" said Moose.

She laughed "well your name is Moose" he smirked and kissed her cheek. He stood up and held his out he bended over "come on lady chameleon" said Moose she giggled and "alright curly sue" said Camille she took his hand and he pulled her up they walked outside "where to?" Asked Camille "the vault" said Moose.

They crossed the street and started walking down the road Moose looked over at Camille and smirked he grabbed her hand and twirled her around she giggled and he started doing some hip hop moves while they were walking.

They went into the boom room (A/N: I know that's not what they really call it but I forgot what's it really called. It's the room where all the boom boxes are stacked up together.)  
They saw all the pirates in the room. Anala smiled and walked over to them "hey awesome were all here now!" Said Anala. The Santiago twins were surrounded by the other pirates as they were doing some Michael Jackson dances the ticks came over "hey were going on a food run,do you want to come with us?" Asked one of them. "I don't know, I mean Camille me and had plans" said Moose "aww come on man what would Jesus do?" Said one of them Camille laughed "moose it's ok, we'll go with you" said Camille "sweet, come on let's go" said one of them.

They walked out the shop and Moose's phone went off he looked down and sighed "hey guys I got to go I have a test" said Moose he gave Camille a quick kiss on her lips and started crossing the street.

He didn't see it. They didn't see it. No one saw it, because if they did, they would've pushed him out of the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Camille hated hospitals, she hated feeling like she could have done something, she hated that the nurses and doctors constantly told her she couldn't see him.

She tucked her legs under her and sighed she was out of tears now. The ticks had left about 45 minutes ago to do god knows what. Everyone keeps telling her to leave but she refused.

The hospital elevator opened with a "ding" she heard footsteps coming her way and she looked up. She saw all the pirates. They all walked over to her and Anala sat down next to her. Anala put her hand on her shoulder. Camille figured it was an attempt at comforting her but it didn't work "how is he?" Asked Anala Camille sighed "he just got out of surgery he's still unconscious and they won't let me see him" said Camille "he'll be ok, boys a fighter" said legz.

"Luke and Natalie are on their way" said Jacob. Camille nodded "they said the guy who hit him was drunk" said Camille. Jason sat on the other side of her "why can't you see him?" Asked one of the Santiago twins "I'm not immediate family" said Camille "that's bull, we are his family we should be allowed to see him" said Jason.

A doctor walked out with a clipboard "Camille gage?" He asked Camille stood up "that's me" said Camille "we called his mother and she gave us permission to tell you what's wrong with him" he looked around at the others "perhaps in a more private place" said the doctor

Jacob stood up "whatever you have to say you can say in front of us" there were agreements from the others. The doctor sighed "alright then. Well Robert" he was cut off by Camille "his name is moose" said Camille "right, well moose has 3 broken ribs, his wrist is broken to we took him in to surgery for internal bleeding and luckily we got it to stop and there's a chance that he" he stopped in the middle of his sentence as his pager went off.

He looked at all of them "he's awake" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Camille was standing on the outside of the door while the other pirates were in the room with Moose. She kept trying to get herself to go in but she couldn't work up the courage. Jacob walked out and looked at her "he's asking for you" said Jacob Camille took a breath and nodded "ok" said Camille "I know it's scary and your worried for him but Camille you have to remember that he's still Moose" said Jacob.

She looked over at him and gave him a small smile "thanks Jacob" said Camille. She took a breath and opened the door. The other pirates were crowed around him so she couldn't see him. Anala looked over at her "well give you two some privacy" said Anala. When the pirates left she got a good look at him.

He had a few scratches on his face and she could see a cast on his wrist but the rest of his body was covered by a blanket. She sat on his bed "how are you feeling?" Asked Camille he gave her a smile "like I got hit by a car" said Moose Camille glared at him "Moose that's not funny you could have been killed" said Camille "but I wasn't im ok chameleon" said Moose

She hugged him and he winced. She gasped "I'm sorry! I forgot about your ribs!" Said Camille he smiled "it's ok cam I'm fine" said Moose "I'm so glad your ok I don't know what I would have done if you weren't" said Camille

Moose saw tears in her eyes so he pulled her in his chest and she started to cry he rubbed her back soothingly "shh it's ok Cammie I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, you can't keep a good pirate down" said Moose.

Eventually she stopped crying he kissed her head and she looked up at him "I'm gonna go get some coffee from the cafeteria do you want anything?" Asked Camille he shook his head "no but I want to come" said Moose she sighed "moose I don't know.." Said Camille "please?" Asked Moose he gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted she sighed "fine, but you have to ride in a wheelchair" said Camille he smirked "deal!" Said Moose.

When Camille came back in his room with a wheelchair he had an expression on his face like he had been told some one died she gave him a worried look "Moose? Are you ok?" Asked Camille he looked up at her and Camille swore he had tears in his eyes.

"C-cam w-why can't I move my legs?" Asked Moose.

A/N: Ugh I know! I'm terrible! Ending on a cliffy like that. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

They were all sitting in Moose's room, including luke and Natalie who had arrived about an hour ago. Moose hadnt said a single word which was really unusual for him. Camille kept pacing around and when the doctor walked walked in she sighed with relief "finally!" Exclaimed Luke the doctor ignored his outburst. "It seems like your friend has been paralyzed from the waist down" he said.

Camille closed her eyes "no please no anything but that" thought Camille but her eyes shot open when he continued "there's a 70% chance that's its not permanent" he said they all sighed in relief. Camille walked over and sat on Moose's bed "please say something, Moose" Camille said pleadingly "cam I'm scared" said Moose.

"I am to, but it's going to be ok. Well all help" said Camille "what if I can never dance again?" Asked Moose "don't think like that. Ever. Like you said, you can't keep a good pirate down" said Camille

"We'll all help you bro were a family and family takes care of family" said Jason they all smiled at that comment "yea me and Natalie are like the mom and dad" said Luke Natalie scoffed and giggled "no I think cam is the mom" said Natalie "then things just got really strange cause Moose is the younger brother" said one of the ticks. They all laughed and even Moose gave a smile.

Two people came running in the room only being recognized by two of the pirates "oh my babies!" Exclaimed the woman. She ran over and pulled Moose into a hug but letting go when he winced "hey mom" said Moose his dad came over and gave him a small hug and his mom went over to Camille and gave her hug. When the pirates realized what was going on they all stood up "um..we better go" said Luke and they all practically ran out the door "who were they?" Asked his father Moose bit his lip.

"Their friends from school they all go to NYU to" said Camille "oh ok" said his father Moose gave Camille a look like he was saying thank you Camille smiled and nodded. Well tell them some other time decided Camille.

"Oh Moose I'm so glad my baby is ok" said his mom he smiled at her "we're going to stay the rest of the week here at a hotel" said his mom but Moose shook his head "mom I'm ok I have Camille and my friends" said Moose his mother sighed "but.." Said his mom he smiled "trust me it's ok" said Moose "well alright" said his mom "were going To go get something to eat well be back shortly" said his mother and then they left.

Moose looked at Camille "thanks for the save" said Moose "no problem I'd do anything for my bullwiknle" said Camille he smiled "even kiss me though I look terrible?" Asked Moose she giggled "Moose you don't look terrible" said Camille she lent over and kissed him it lasted for about 8 seconds Before they heard someone clear their throats.

They looked up and saw Moose's doctor Camille immediately went red but Moose just smirked and pulled her closer "well it seems like you can go home in 2 days" said the doctor "the cast on your wrist can come off next week and your ribs should feel better in a few days. When your cast comes off we will start on physical therapy for your wrist and your legs." Said the doctor then he left.

Moose took a breath "don't worry soon you'll be back on your legs vandalizing things again" said Camille "hey! I'm not a vandal!" Exclaimed moose Camille laughed "oh really? What about that ladies garbage cans? Or the paintings?" Asked Camille he smirked "well you were just as much a part of it as I was" said Moose "well you stole someone's hat!" Said Camille they both started laughing like they did before all this happened.

A/N: I thought I would leave this chapter on a happy note :) please review! It helps me become a better writer by knowing what people think of my story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: hey guys! Please review :) it makes me write faster :)

Camille walked into Moose's room with a wheelchair and saw a surprising and funny scene. Moose was tucked under the covers and Kristen was trying her hardest to pull them down and in her hand was a pair of scissors "come on just a little trim you'll look so much better!" Said Kristen. "Your just jealous of my awesome hair!" Said Moose. That was the last straw and Camille couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing.

Kristen looked up at her and Moose, while she was distracted yanked the scissors out of her hand and threw them in the garbage can next to his bed "ha! Sucka!" Exclaimed Moose. Camille to a breath to try and console herself "oh Moose leave her alone" said Camille. Moose gave a fake cry of pain and put his hands over his chest where his heart is.

Kristen smirked and stuck her tongue at him. Camille giggled "Kristen your not innocent either leave his hair alone" said Camille. Kristen gave a frustrated sigh "fine, but when you get tired of having bozo the clown as a boyfriend don't come crying to me" said Kirsten Camille smiled "ill keep that in mind" said Camille. Kristen gave Moose a glare before she left.

Camille smiled and walked over to Moose "ready to go home?" Asked Camille "I don't want to go back to the dorms cam there's stairs there" said Moose she was about to reply when Luke walked in. "You don't have to. You and Camille can stay at the vault, we have an elevator" said Luke Camille shook her head "I don't want to impose like that" said Camille.

"Your not imposing cam were all family. Please?" Asked Luke she smiled "ok" said Camille "now, lets try to get you in this chair" said Luke.

The other pirates were waiting for them when they got there "hey guys!" Said Anala "hi" said Camille "were glad your here" said one of Santiago twins.

"Cam your going to be rooming with me" said Natalie Camille nodded "ok" said Camille "and Moose we have an extra room for you" said Luke "ok cool" said Moose.

Camille walked into Moose's room and sat on his bed "tomorrow I'm going to go to school and ill bring you your homework ok?" Said Camille "aww Cammie I'm injured do I have to do homework?" Asked Moose Camille giggled "sorry drama queen but yes" said Camille. She stood up "I'm going to go to sleep now you should to" said Camille she gave him a quick kiss and started to leave but turned around when she heard him "Chameleon?" Asked Moose she looked at him "yes Moose?" Asked Camille "thanks" said Moose she gave him a warm smile and walked out carefully shutting the door behind her.

A/N: please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I want your opinion on something. Should I continue this story? I don't know if it's very good or not and I want to know if you think I should continue it. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys! I've decided to continue. I would really appreciate more reviews it makes me happy to know that people enjoy my story and the feedback helps me make it better.

Camille smiled as she saw Moose come into her room, he had a smile on his face that made him look excited. "Good morning Cammie" said Moose "well, good morning to you too" said Camille.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Asked Camille "I'm getting my cast off, don't you remember?" Asked Moose she smiled and nodded "your coming with me right?" Asked Moose "of course!" Said Camille he smiled "good because I'm leaving in like 10 minutes" said Moose.

Camille sat in an uncomfortable chair squirming around reading a magazine while waiting for Moose she raised her eyebrow as she read some ridiculous article about eyesight she looked up when she heard a door open, hoping it was Moose she sighed when a woman came out carrying a baby and continued to read.

Moose came over and smiled at her and held his hand up "look! No more cast" he said excitedly she smiled "I'm glad you got it off" said Camille. "What's that?" Asked Moose noticing the piece of paper in her hand "oh! It's directions to your physical therapists office, you start tomorrow" said Camille he pouted slightly "this early?" Asked Moose "you want to be better as soon as possible don't you?" Asked Camille he sighed and nodded "let's go back now, Natalie just texted me saying the boys are going to cook dinner and I don't want them to burn down the vault" said Camille giggling as they left.

The next day Camille almost had to literally pull Moose out of bed but after a lot of begging she finally got him to get up and they were on their way to the office.

When they got their a man who looked to be about 30 came over to them "are you Moose?" Asked the man. Moose nodded reluctantly "great lets get started! My name Is Jonah" said Jonah he brought them over to the part of the room where there was two bars about an arm length apart. "Alright Moose, right now were going to focus on your wrist try and move it around in circles for me" said Jonah. Moose made a few circles with his wrist "alright great! Now I'm going to give you a small dumbbell and I want you to lift it" said Jonah he handed the weight to Moose and he almost dropped it but he eventually was able to use it "great! Your doing excellent I just want to do a few more exercises and your done with your wrist for today" said Jonah

"Alright Moose were going to work a bit on Your legs now" said Jonah "I want you to try and move them slightly just a bit, you can do it" said Jonah. With much effort he was able to move his right leg a bit "great! I want you to kick this ball for me" said Jonah. Moose was pretty sure this guy was insane who could be so cheery in this place? Moose tried with all his might to kick the ball but be just couldn't do it he sighed "I can't, I'm done for now" said Moose " come on Moose you can do it! Just try to use all your strength!" Said Jonah " yea Moose you can do it!" Said Camille "no! I can't! Please just stop I want to go back to the vault" said Moose "but Moose" said Camille "no Camille! I'm done!" Said Moose and he left. Camille just stood there. He hardly ever called her Camille he always used those nicknames he had come up with.

She ran over to where he was "Moose please let's go back" said Camille he shook his head "no Cam" said Moose "please Moose if you want to get better you have to go back!" Said Camille "what if I don't get better? What if I'm stuck in this chair for the rest of my life Camille!" Said Moose and he left her alone standing on the sidewalk.

Camille sighed as she took off her clothes on put on her pajamas. She just wanted him to get better. She laid down and took a breath trying her best to fall asleep.

_Camille ran over to him as fast as she could with the ticks right behind her as the driver sped off. She put his head In her lap while someone called 911 "please be ok you have to be ok" whispered Camille. People were crowding around them but Camille only noticed him. She saw some spots on her jeans become a darker color and realized she was crying no not crying, sobbing.___

_When she heard the ambulance coming she only felt a bit of relief. They picked him up and put him on a stretcher, after much begging from Camille they allowed her to ride with him. She looked down at her hands and realized they had blood on them she looked at him and saw blood on his jacket she began to cry harder at the possibility of him dying.__  
_

Camille sat up gasping for air. She looked around and started to silently cry, not wanting to wake Natalie she tried her best to go back to sleep with one thought in her mind. Why couldn't it have been her?

A/N: alright guys hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated In a while! I had writers block for this story but I'm back now! Here's the next chapter! Please review.

Moose wanted to bang his head against the wall. How could he be so stupid? Camille probably hated him now. He was a terrible friend and he was an even worse boyfriend. He slowly wheeled himself into the boom room as the other pirates were all sitting on the floor.

Camille looked up and smiled at him. Confused he raised an eyebrow at her she just smiled more "it's ok" Camille mouthed to him. Moose sighed in relief thankful she wasn't mad at him.

Camille and Moose were on their way back to the vault after eating lunch. "I'm really sorry Cam" said Moose "it's ok Moose I'm not mad at you" said Camille "good" said Moose.

They walked into the vault and saw Luke and one of the Santiago twins having a dance battle. Moose sighed sadly and went to his room. Camille bit her lip debating on weather to follow him or not. She decided he needed to be alone and didn't follow.

There was a ding from the elevator and they all looked over to see someone they really didn't want to see. Luke immediately stood up, his hands making fists "you've got a lot of nerve showing up here Julien" said Luke.

A/N: ugh I know it's really short and I'm sorry! I promise the next one will be longer! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I am not abandoning this story. Starting next week on Wednesday I will be updating every week. Again I'm really sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Luke glared at Julien and if looks could kill Julien would be six feet under.

"Heard your little friend got hurt." said Julien.

"It's none of your business!" Spat Natalie.

Julien shot a glare at her.

"What do you want?" Asked Luke angrily.

"I came here to challenge you." said Julien.

Anala scoffed "why? We beat you before we can do it again." said Anala.

"Please, your nothing without with out little Moose." said Julien.

"Your wrong! Everyone here is amazing!" Said Luke.

"If that's true then you shouldn't hesitate to accept my offer." said Julien.

"Fine, we accept your challenge!" Said Luke.

"Good, you'll get a text of the date and place." said Julien.

He started to walk to the elevator when Camille stopped him.

"How do you know Moose got hurt?" Asked Camille.

For a split second Julien looked nervous but he shook it off. "News travels fast in New York." Said Julien. Then he left.

They all looked at Camille "what was that about?" Asked one of the Santiago twins.

"How does he know Moose is hurt? It hasn't been on the news and none of us told anyone." said Camille.

"Do you think Julien had something to do with it?" Asked Jacob.

"I don't know but he's always had it out for us." said Camille.

"Cams right, I want to get to the bottom of this." said Luke.

The others nodded in agreement.

A/N: ok guys I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter should be up next Wednesday! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: PLEASE READ: Ok I know you probably hate me for not updating last week. I promise you that I will not abandon this story.

To be honest, Ive been losing inspiration for this story. Even if it's just a small comment like "good story" or "I like it" is wonderful. I know some of you probably are thinking "she's only doing this to get reviews".

I promise I'm not. Ill even except them through PMs I just need to know if you like it or not or any improvements I could make. I am so grateful for all the people who read my story. I'm sorry this was so long. I hope you enjoy.

Moose glared at himself in the mirror. He felt like his body wasn't his own and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to dance again. Sure, the top half of him was perfectly fine but the other felt broken.

He knew all his bones were healed but he still couldn't walk. He hated how whenever he came into a room and they were dancing they all stopped and looked at him with pity. It wasn't fair.

He didn't ask for this to happen. He sighed. If only he waited a few more minutes to cross. He couldn't look anyone in the eye anymore not even Camille. He sighed and left his room.

Camille looked down at her lap and played with the hem of her sweater. She looked at clock and glared at it slightly. "Where is he?" Asked Camille.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." said Natalie.

When she heard her Camille jumped. "You scared me." Said Camille.

Natalie smiled at her "sorry. It's ok Cam I'm sure he's fine, Luke and Jacob are with him." Said Natalie.

"But what are they doing?" Asked Camille.

Natalie was about to reply when Anala came in.

"Sorry we can't tell you that." said Anala. She gave her a small smirk.

Camille gave the redhead a glare.

"Sorry Cammie. Me and Natalie will be back later we've got things to do." said Anala. Then she and Natalie left.

Camille sighed thinking about what her friends and crazy boyfriend were up to.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed.

-Kat


End file.
